This disclosure relates to the dynamic vulcanization of a blend composition, methods of manufacture thereof and to articles comprising the same.
Polypropylene (PP) is often used in the packaging industry in the form of films and containers for packaging food and non-food products. Polypropylene packages provide advantages of high stiffness, good clarity, and high temperature performance. Polypropylene or thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) is also frequently used in the automotive industry for exterior and interior body panels. Such panels and parts provide benefits of low weight, flexible styling and lower cost. However, these panels are subject to limitations that include poor printability, poor paintability as well as poor scratch and mar resistance.
It is therefore desirable to develop polypropylene products that provide the benefits of low weight, flexible styling, desired bond strength, and lower cost while at the same time affording qualities of suitable printability, paintability and/or improved scratch resistance.